The maze runner Group B edition
by Afterlight14
Summary: The untold story of what the girls of Group B underwent in the maze. Rachel's POV


A loud shudder woke her up. It sounded like an antique machine just starting up. The room she was standing in started to ascend. She was in an elevator of some sort. The sudden movement made her stomach upset, and her head spin. Pushing her hands outwards she searched for support, she found a cool metal wall. She blinked repeatedly hoping her eyes would adjust to the darkness. Everything felt like it was in slow-motion, she had been drugged somehow. And the worst of it was the fact that she couldn't remember anything. She could recall common knowledge, but anything that had to do with her or her life specifically she was clueless about. Why couldn't she remember any memories of her parents, friends, or a past conversation? She thought. Faces, appeared to her in a jumbled mess, familiar faces. But none of them triggered a name. A name? What was her name? She thought quickly. Rachel popped into her head. Yes, she remember, my name is Rachel! The elevator shaft wobbled from overuse, and sent her crashing to the floor. The cold metal floor sent chills through her back. She laid on the floor without the slightest intention of getting back up. What's going on? Rachel thought to herself. Her breath was cut short, as if all the oxygen from the tiny shaft had been sucked away. Sweat sprouted on her forehead, from a abrupt intense heat within her. She stared down at her hands which were trembling. She breathed in rapidly, tears stung from her eyes, she felt helpless. She tried to get up, but her sudden dizziness prevented it. What's happening to me, she thought. Panic attack, came to her from some forgotten memory. She was having a panic attack! Did she usually get these? Rachel questioned. While closing her eyes, she breathed in and out slowly. It helped calmed her down, but she still felt like she was baking in an oven. She laid there for what seemed like hours, but was probably less. How long had she been in this rising shaft? Rachel again questioned. Where is it taking me? When will it stop? And as if on cue, the shaft came to a slow stop with a long groan. Rachel opened her eyes, to find a line of light growing bigger on the ceiling of the room. Actually, it wasn't a ceiling at all! It was a door! Natural light flood through the newly open hole. It burned her eyes, because of how long she been waiting in dark. Figures looked down at her. From their silhouettes she could tell they were human. "Hello?" Rachel called out with a bit of courage. She held her hand in front of her face, trying to block the strong bright light, but to no avail. "Hello?" someone called back in a mocking high pitch voice. Laughter erupted from above. Angry busted within Rachel. I've been stuck in this tiny shaft for what seemed like hours, and they have the nerve to mock me! Rachel thought furiously. She slammed her hand into the metal wall, and retrospect hurt her more than it hurt her tormentors. But it sent up a wicked loud sound that made the figures above jump. "Quit it," said a voice from above. "We're just playin' with ya big stick." "What am I doi-" Rachel was cut off by a rope being dropped from the door. She took it into her hands, and study the texture. It was a nice thick rope, medium sized knots covered the it every few feet. They were just big enough to be hand and footholds. She grasp the first knot and pulled herself up the rope swayed as she climbed further. Halfway up, the rope started to jerk violently, and an outburst of giggles came from above. "Stop!" Rachel yelled out as she tightened her grip on the rope. Her back hit the metal wall when her tormentors started to have a little too much fun. More giggles, Rachel gasped and held on for dear life. From above, she heard someone yell and the giggles stopped quickly. "Get back to work, you bunch of Rags." said the authoritative voice. The silhouette of the tormentors above along with a few mumbles of insults vanished. "You alright?" asked another voice with a hint of laughter.

"Yeah," Rachel managed to choke out, then continued to climb the rest of the rope, and through the brightly lit hole. Two pairs of helping hands pulled her out. After Rachel's eyes adjusted to the full light, she peered at the two girl that the pairs of hands belonged to. The first girl was dark with short curly black hair, and who looked to be about 15. The other girl was the complete opposite, she had pale skin with long silky blonde hair, and big eyes that stared at you with innocence and a dash of fierceness. The look was killing and sent chills down Rachel's neck.

"Sorry, about them sticks over there," said the dark skinned girl as she nodded towards a group of girls huddled in a circle, giggling. " I promise they won't be messin' with you any more. Unless they want to a first-class ticket to the pit."

Rachel tried to comprehend what the girl was saying, but was confused. She was filled with a million questions, and the only thing this girl was giving her was more questions!

"Now we know you must be full of questions, but that'll have to wait." said the blonde girl as if she could read Rachel's mind. "Tomorrow, my friend you will learn all there is to know about life in the maze."


End file.
